This invention relates to a filter comprising a filter housing defining a filter receptacle chamber and a housing cover for opening and/or closing the receptacle chamber, and a filter element which is insertable into and removable from the receptacle chamber in the filter housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,602 B2 describes an air filter having a filter element, which is to have axial flow through it, in a cylindrical filter housing. The receptacle chamber for accommodating the filter in the filter housing is to be sealed on an axial end face in the area of the oncoming flow side of the filter by a housing cover which is loosened to replace the filter element, whereupon the filter element can be removed from the receptacle chamber and replaced by a new filter element.
This embodiment has the disadvantage that the housing cover in the oncoming flow area must be removed to replace the filter element, which initially requires dismantling of the entire filter housing from its installed position, because the housing cover is connected to the lines for supplying the air to be purified. Therefore, the filter element can be replaced only with considerable effort, which increases the maintenance time and incurs a considerable maintenance expense.